Alec's secret
by BluexEyedxBeauty
Summary: Bella and Alec Dated in high school, but after a ski trip, Alec went missing for a year. Now he's back! what drama is going to come up now? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

It was three days before school when I first saw Alec Volturi. He was in all black, and I mean all black! From his boots to his head, black coat, black pants, black shirt, black jacket, and a black cap. The only thing was, his eyes were red! I was just wondering around a store, hiding from my dad Charlie, when his name tag caught my eye. It said Alec. He was tall dark and very handsome. I was too shy to go over, but I didn't have to, he came over to me.

"Like what you see?" he teased me. I blushed furiously .

"Um, I was um, looking that way because the notebooks are that way" I said dumbly. He just threw his head back and laughed.

"Darlin' you and I both know that you were looking at me." _I was, but it's not my fault, he's so damn hot_ I thought to my self.

" I'm hot? Well thanks Darlin', your not too bad looking your self" he winked at me. _Did I say that out loud? _

"No, you didn't" he said then walked off.

I was in shock for three whole days. What was he? A mind reader? No, because he would have to be like me, and I'm the only one in Forks, besides that crazy girl who keeps trying to kill me. By the way, I'm a vampire. I don't burn in the sunlight or anything, I just need blood to survive, my dad Charlie, doesn't like that very much, so everyday he tries to hurt me. Of course he can't, but I hide from him because when his face goes all purple, it's kind of creepy.

On the first day of school, I was prepared for anything, mean girls, stupid guys. My friends turning against me, and last but not least, having to listen to my friend Alice talk all the way there about her summer fling. I had a black snowboarding sweater with a pocket for my iPod, so I looped then earphones though the holes for it, and stuck my earphones on, put up my hood, and prepared to look like I was listing. I ran out the door, to the bus stop and waited. Eventually she showed up.

"Hey Bella you will never guess what Jasper said to me!" was all I heard before I turned up my music and nodded, pretending to be listing.

We got on the bus and I saw the same boy from the store. I just starred, awed by his beauty. I saw him chuckle and wink, so I blushed. I didn't think that I was looking for long, but then felt someone nudge me in the side.

"Bella, seriously? Are you even listing to me?" I rolled my eyes. That was one thing I hated about Alice, she always needed attention.

"Yah, you and Jasper , swimming" I said, picking things out of her head. I was still looking at the guy. And I couldn't stop. We got to school, and I just caught a glimpse of his caramel brown hair before he blurred out of sight. I went to my morning classes, and he was in all of them. Then It was lunch, and I went and sat down beside Alice, who was chattering away to Alec. The chattering stopped as soon as I approached.

"Hey Bella" they said at the same time. I wondered how Alec knew my name, but figured that Alice must have told him. A petite blond girl came up and sat beside Alec, and he kissed her on the cheek. Jealousy raged though me, and a bit of sadness, but I didn't know why. I couldn't have a crush on him, I hardly know him!

"Guys this is my sister Jane" he said. Jane waved at me, and she had the same red eyes as Alec.

"Hi Bella! We are going to have so much fun this year! we HAVE to go shopping together!" she squealed. Alec laughed, and Alice looked like she was ready to kill. I, on the other hand, had a strange feeling, like she was my sister. Alec's eyes lit up as I thought that, and it kind of freaked me out.

"sure Jane, I would love to go shopping with you" I said, hoping to get answers from her. She squealed again. This time, both Alec and I laughed. The bell rang, and Alice, Alec, Jane and I all groaned, then laughed at the same time.

Alec was in all of my afternoon classes as well, and we sat beside each other in everyone, and the teachers had to tell us to stop talking about 50 times.

It turns out that Jane wanted to go shopping right after school.

"Jane! Did you not notice all the homework we have? Even though it's he first day of school?" I exclaimed, walking out of the building with her and Alec after last period gym.

"Silly Bella" she said, making me and Alec laugh. "You tell your parents that there is no homework, stash your bag upstairs, then do the homework when we get back! We'll be back by 7:00 I promise" Jane sounded like she was ready to beg.

"Well, only if Alice comes, because tonight was supposed to be our movie marathon slash homework night" I say, trying to include Alice, who perked up at the thought of shopping.

"Of course! Alice; by what your wearing, I can tell your going to be a great shopping partner" Jane said, smiling. I looked over at Alice, She was wearing an electric blue miniskirt, that had her family's logo on the hip, and black top, along with blue heels. Then I looked down at what I was wearing; Skinny jeans and a sweater that says "I'm a vampire's girl". ah the irony. I chuckled, and everyone turned to look at me.

"Bella?" they asked, like I was out of my mind.

"sorry, lost in my thoughts. Well, I better go get my bus" I said, upset that I would have to wait till the next day to see Alec, then realized that it sounded really pathetic.

"You take the bus? Well, you can ride with us from now on, what's your Facebook? I'll add you and you can message me your address." Jane said. I gave both her and Alec my Facebook, and I didn't have to give Alice mine, since we've been friends on Facebook ever since we both got it.

"So, Bella do you want to ride with us today?" Alec asked. "Uh-y-yah sure" I said stumbling over my words while looking into Alec's crimson eyes. _Damn, I forgot I have to hunt. _I thought to my self.

"Well, come on then don't just stand there" Alec laughed. I blushed and followed him over to the car that he and Jane shared. It was a black Austin Martin.

"Oh. My. Skittles!" I yelled. "This is such an awesome car!" I squealed. Alice rolled her eyes. While she was into everything girly, I was into cars. "Yeah, it's new too" Jane piped in. my eyes widened, causing everyone to laugh.

The car ride was the best car ride I have ever been on. There was never a moment where we weren't laughing, talking, or goofing around. I was in the back with Alec. Jane was driving and Alice was in the passenger side, having a really good time. When it was time to get out, it took forever. After I said 'bye guys', they started chatting and laughing with me again, for another fifteen minutes. I finally made it out of the car, and I went inside to do my homework, but I ended up going on Facebook and looking at Alec's profile. The first thing I checked was his relationship status. 'It's Complicated' it read. I felt my heart sink, then decided to hunt to get my mind off of things.

I went out of my city, and into Seattle. I silently stalked two people, two women. They were both blond, but you couldn't really tell, their hair was soaked with dirt. There clothes had tears in them, and they were smoking. I quickly drained one, but by then the other one was already running. I felt kind of bad for terrorizing her, but I needed to hunt very badly, or else I would end up draining Alice. Then I realized something. Alec and Jane didn't have a human scent. The red eyes… the pale skin… How could I be so stupid! They're like me…. But how would they know me? I've never seen them in my existence. Maybe… The Volturi guard! What did I do? I always hunt in a different place, I never hurt anyone… oh god! I was so lost in the thoughts that I jumped when the door bell rang. I used my vampire super speed to run downstairs, fix my hair, then open the door, to see Alec Standing there.

"We need to talk. Tell Jane and Alice that we're going to take my car." I said, surprised that I didn't stutter once. I guess it was my vampire instincts kicking in.

"Yeah sure" he said, then went out to his car, talked to Jane, and came back. I shut the door behind him, then turned to face him.

"Okay, what did I do?" I asked, looking right into his red eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know what" I said.

"Red eyes, no human scent, I think you read my mind at the store when I first met you, you magically ended up in all of my classes, your last name is Volturi, I bet you were sent here to get me. So what did I do?" I asked.

"You should remember Isabella!" he raised his voice. "When your boyfriend went missing, and you were devastated? Then your car flipped over, and someone turned you into a vampire? You woke up three days later with no one there? That was me. Your boyfriend, your creator. I love you Bella, and I always have" he said, looking into my violet eyes.

"Alex? Alex Demur? I knew it! And Jane is Janet right? No wonder!" I said, then kissed him on the lips, delighted to have him back. I realized what I was doing, and automatically stopped, and blushed. "It's okay babe, I missed you so much" he said hugging me. I hugged him back, and we walked hand in hand to my crappy red Chevy. Alec went to get in the driver side, but I stopped him. "Nuh uh. My crappy truck, I drive" I said, jingling my car keys in my right hand. He laughed, and opened the door for me. We spent the car ride talking about random things, in till I worked up the courage to ask him about how he got changed into a vampire. "Alec, you don't have to answer, but, how did you get changed into a vampire?" I asked. "Well, When Jane and I were at the ski trip a year ago, we saw an odd man following us. He had pale skin, and red eyes, but we thought nothing of it, since he could've just been heading the same way. Jane and I were looking for you, by the way. And I guess Jane started to get scared, and the guy felt pain. He knew that Jane would be a good guard for the Volturi, so he tried to bite her. Then I got pissed, and he got…. Blinded? So apparently, I would be a great guard. So he bit Jane and I. three days later, he explained what we were, and how I could see you in a year. So the day September 15 came, I raced over here as first as I could, and enrolled at Forks High… The day at the store? I can read your mind, and-" "_you can read mine" _his thoughts finished. I smiled, and grabbed his hand. We walked into the mall, and faced our worst nightmare.

**`Ok guys, that was the first little bit! I will try and update soon…. But I will need more than 12 reviews! And I saw that a lot of you liked my other story; **_**Alec and Bella fall in love**_ **I was delighted! Do you guys think I could be a young author? Oh, and if you want, follow me on twitter! Moni_Clermont Annd I am going to make an Alec and Bella Facebook Pages! I will give you the links to them on the next chapter!**

Love,

_**BluexEyedxBeauty **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the next chapter! By the way, I don't own anything… except for Jake. So ha! XD on with the story…**_

Alice was running to us at full speed, already talking about shoes, dresses and things. She knocked me down, witch shocked Alec. I expected that, because for a pixie, Alice was _very_ strong.

"Bella! What took you so long?" I blushed, and pointed at Alec. Jane got a flash of realization in her eyes, and smiled. Alice just looked lost.

"Wha- OOhhh….Aww! You guys would make an adorable couple!" I blushed even harder, looking up at Alec. Alice smiled, and Jane came walking towards us. She hugged me then Alec. You would've thought that we were Lovers Reunited! Well, we kind of are, but still.

"Okay, now that this is all over with, the hugging and such, let's go shopping!"Jane and Alice said at the same time. We all laughed, and I stopped, when I saw something, and let out a scream. "Omigod! It looks so soft!" I said pointing at a pair of sweats. I rushed into the store and got them off the rack, and went to the dressing room. I pulled them on, and walked out, expecting to see everyone there. But instead, there was a guy that looked about my age with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. "h-hi, I'm Jake. You look very nice" He said with an Australian accent. "Thank you, but there sweats" I said. He smiled, and I think I swayed a little. _Stupid girl what are you doing? He is human! _ My thoughts screamed at me. _I don't care_ I replied back without thinking.

_**Ohhhhh whats bella gonna do? Your gonna have to wait, cuzz I'm ending it here!**_

_**Luv you guys tho. Take care**_

_**BluexEyedXBeauty**_


	3. Chapter 3

This is an Authors note. I will not be continuing the story. I am writing a new one called 'Luv This' check it out! It wil be out in 3 days (:


	4. Chapter 4

I'm stopping this story because... theres nothing i can add to it. the story im starting, is like, kinda based on me. im gonna post the first chapter like soon. heres a sneek peek of it, its not the beggining or end tho, just a part in between ;)

"Bella! I'm sorry! come on, i know you love me!" Edward screamed though the rain.  
"You know what? i don't! you broke me edward, more than once! and guess who was there to pick up the pieces when both you and jacob left? Alec! so good riddence fairy!" I stormed off in the diffrent direction, while flipping him off.

kay, is that sumthing yu guys wil lread? i hope so! Review! Bye Beuaties,  
xoxo 


End file.
